


Just Another Messy Day

by jendaiyu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jendaiyu/pseuds/jendaiyu
Summary: Juri be a KyomoHoku shipper as usual. Hokuto have a big secret. Taiga better never knows.





	Just Another Messy Day

**Just Another Messy Day**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Everyone admired Kyomoto Taiga, both female and male. Tanaka Juri understood that, he was one of those who admired the Taiga, but only to that extent. Taiga is talented, holds a charming aura, and has an amazingly beautiful face. There's no way Juri could deny the fact that he was fascinated. There are other people who clearly admire the Taiga — even more so than anyone else but find it hard to show.

That guy, Matsumura Hokuto always seems to avoid Taiga. During the meeting he always chose a chair far from Taiga, trying to refrain from commenting when Taiga spoke, or the worst situation Hokuto often acted as if Taiga was not there—especially if they were alone. Juri hates this. Seeing all the  SixTones members get along is a matter of pride for Juri.

Several years ago Hokuto and Taiga were too close, until a number of classmates said that Hokuto looked like gay whenever he’s arround Taiga—he is not bothered at all but this makes his relationship with those classmates uncomfortable. After that the relationship between Hokuto and Taiga drifted apart as they grew older. Johnny’s Entertainment staff also liked the idea of the two don’t get along, for them it could actually be interesting for the fans. Much to Juri’s dismay, he had to do something about this situation.

That day SixTones was finished filming a YouTube video, a Storadi one. After filming, all the members are exhausted so they’re not went straight home, but take their time in the studio—waiting for the staffs buying some dinner.

Jesse messing around with Shintarou—they’re playing _shiritori_ in English. Kouchi’s sleeping on the couch. Both Hokuto and Taiga seems busy with their smartphone. Juri was on his smartphone too, but he’s monitoring his surroundings, especially at Hokuto’s and Taiga’s movement. There is no progress at all.

“So, tomorrow is a day off right? What do you want to do?” Juri started the conversation, Hokuto and Taiga lifted their head.

Taiga opened his mouth, Hokuto is waiting.

“Not sure, don’t have any plan.” Taiga said, then back to his smartphone.

Hokuto stared at Juri for a moment. “Me neither.”

 _Then just go to a date!_ Juri said in his head. “Alright, what if we go to the zoo tomorrow?”

“I want I want!” Jesse shouted happily.

Juri sighed. “No! Not with you! You will go fooling around with monkeys again.”

“But I am half American!” Jesse whimpering.

“It’s not even related! As if you are half Gorilla.”

“Rude! I am half monkey!”

“Shut up.”

“I am not going.” Hokuto said suddenly. “Too old for something like zoo.”

Shintarou walk closer to Hokuto, inarming his shoulder. “Acting cold again, I will buy you an ice cream.”

“I am not a five years old kid.”

“Chocolate?”

“I’m on diet.”

“ _Shenburi ocha_?”

“IT’S NOT A PUNISHMENT GAME!”

“Kyomo is coming too.”

“I’m in!” Hokuto shocked with his own voice, “I mean—I’m incapable to come….”

“Too late to take it back. Deal!” Juri shouted with a big smile on his face, “See you guys 10 A.M at Edogawa Ward Natural Zoo.”

Then they talk to consider what needs to be bring and chat randomly about their hilarious experience at the zoo.

“Hey, did I miss something?” Ask Kouchi, who just wake up from the deep slumber.

.

.

.

.

Hokuto arrives at 10 o'clock, as always on time. He watched around. No member of SixTones appears yet. He sighed. But he found someone he knew when he looked back because he felt someone's presence.

"K-kyomoto?"

Taiga, who looked relaxed that day with a white T-shirt and jeans, looked a little surprised, immediately looked away when his eyes met Hokuto's eyes.

“S-so you’re already here.” Taiga said. “Should we wait for them here?”

Hokuto nodded, then awkwardly stares at a pair of elderly people who walk slowly. 

Time passes in silence, Hokuto looked at his Orient wristwatch, 30 minutes passed already.

“Those assholes, why they’re not here yet?!” Taiga cursed.

“It’s crystal clear we’re being deceived, I think…” Hokuto answered him.

Taiga’s eyes widened, “Oh wow, how dare—I’m going home then.”

Hokuto didn’t move. He’s just watching Taiga, look a bit disappointed.

“You are not going home?” Taiga asked.

“Oh yeah—of course.” Hokuto followed him.

Again, no conversation between them. Both of them only walked slowly along the Kitakasai district. Taiga's blonde hair was pierced by the sun and her white skin glittered by the sunshine. Every time Taiga cleared his throat, Hokuto glances at him—expecting Taiga to open his mouth.

“So, your stomach is better nowadays?” Hokuto asked suddenly in small voice.

 _What a lame topic to start off Hokuto Matsumura!_ Hokuto cursed at himself.

Taiga awkwardly looked at the old apartment behind Hokuto, “Err—I think yes.”

“Good then.”

The stiff silence covered the atmosphere again. They are wondering how they used to get along very well several years ago. They were so chummy to each other and talk about random things casually, how can they cannot have a regular talk for now?

“There is a CD shop around here. Want to make a visit?” Taiga offered, Hokuto a bit surprised but then nodded.

The CD shop is only 100 meters from the previous place, that shop is small and desolated. Gravity sung by Maaya Sakamoto is played in that shop. Taiga looks at the Yōsei Teikoku’s CDs, Hokuto just following him around. Taiga looked at the CDs very seriously, showing how passionate he was about music. Hokuto looked at him with admiration. Taiga is very cute indeed. The gap between his beautiful face and his strong personality is very charming.

 _What am I thinking?_ Hokuto shooked his head.

“What’s wrong?” Taiga asked, looked confuse.

“Nothing.”

“I guess you must be bored.” Taiga smiled bitterly. “I see, we have different interest. That’s why we can get along.”

“No, it’s not…” Hokuto was angry with himself for being dishonest.

“Actually, I always wonder why you—why are you get along with everyone except me.” Taiga murmuring. “I know I’m a plain person, but can’t you even fake yourself?”

“That’s not it.”

“So, what is that?” Taiga raised his voice a bit.

“You are so cute—that’s why.” Hokuto surprised with his own word. His mouth is not even synchronized anymore with his brain.

“Who—what?” Even more surprised than Hokuto, Taiga can’t say anything.

“Alright, it’s hard to be near you because you’re too charming, Kyomoto. Your beauty fascinates me, you have many charms that drive me crazy. Your voice makes my heart races. Your awkward smiles make me unable to sleep. I can’t see your eyes properly because my heart can’t take it.” Hokuto explained, sounds desperate.

The blonde guy widened in disbelief, Hokuto said something quite petty.

Taiga chuckled. “You sound like someone in love.”

“That’s true I’m in love.”

“You are gay?”

“No. You turned me into one.”

“Stop joking! It’s not even funny!” Taiga shouted.

Hokuto pulled Taiga’s thin arm and came out from the shop. The road still full of people passing by, but Hokuto can only focus on the man in front of him. The fascinating guy who become is first love. Taiga slowly closed his eyes when Hokuto brought his face closer, their lips met. Taiga could feel his face heating up, his blood rustling and his heart pounding abruptly. Hokuto then hugs him when their lips are separated, Taiga can hear his heart too now.

“People are watching—” Taiga trying to protest.

Hokuto tightened his arms, he buried his face between Taiga’s neck and shoulder.

“Just let me. I can’t hold myself anymore.” Hokuto whispered, his hot breath makes Taiga shivered a bit. “You can hate me after this.”

Taiga’s hands clutch onto Hokuto’s sweater. “Don’t always create a careless conclusion.”

“Sorry.” Hokuto muttered.

Taiga grinned when separating the hugs. “You are always insecure. Want to stop by my house?”

From a distance, there were four suspicious young men wearing thief costumes. They sneak up behind an electricity pole.

“Seems like we’re success.” Juri said happily.

“Both are so stubborn.” Kouchi give a comment.

“What’s stubborn mean?” Jesse asked.

“How could you don’t know?” Shintarou asked back.

“What are you guys doing?” A young Policeman suddenly appears behind them.

“I am sorry! We don’t do any harm, Sir!” Juri answered in panic.

“Except for selling drugs to toddlers.” Jesse added.

“Stop it Jesse, we don’t do that.” Kouchi interrupting, “Sir, don’t listen to this dork, I can even get drunk with grape Fanta, it's impossible to sell drugs.”

“We steal panties!” Shintarou make it worse.

“No!” Juri whined.

“Explain all in the office.” The Policeman said.

.

.

.

**Epilog.**

At night, Hokuto enters his room joyfully. He slammed his body onto the bed, then giggled while stomping on his feet. He then seemed to remember something, then walked cheerfully to the front of the large bookcase. Hokuto shifted the bookcase, and opened the door behind the closet. Hokuto entered the dimly lit room, in front of him was a magnificent poster of Taiga Kyomoto. Around the poster were candles lined up neatly.

Hokuto sat in front of the big poster then read a kind of spell. “Oh, Taiga, my beautiful prince. Why must I hold you only whilst I dream? Will I forever be enslaved by your spell? Why must I worship you and never tell? My darling, my darling, kiss me my darling. Oh so shamed, my Aphrodite, Wandering the dismal deserts of my tormented soul.”

.

.

**The End.**


End file.
